


Call

by Krystallite



Series: Poems, Prose, & Short Stories [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: American Sign Language, Gen, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystallite/pseuds/Krystallite
Summary: A poem based around American Sign Language (ASL).Contains fingerspelling.A basic knowledge or a quick Google search on the alphabets of ASL will be helpful.Hope you enjoy!





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sign language.
> 
> Uses American Sign Language (ASL).

All five, all raised,  
None special, not of now.  
Tall four, then they bend,  
Child curves, follows up.

From there, like the air,  
Slowly, the four falls.  
Bowing, child is shocked,  
Stands taller than before.

Last three, from the peak,  
To the tip of the last,  
They stay, all together,  
As the remains, they all stand.

Not yet, nothing done,  
Nothing yet still to show.  
Smallest stand, smallest pushed.  
Now it lies at its low.

“Hold, hush.”  
Twice, the voice says.  
A message, it will show,  
But will anyone understand?

What they see, what we do.  
Meaning undefined.  
They all see, they all look.  
A frown upon their eyes.

They don’t know, they don’t know.  
They don’t try to understand.  
When we do, what they think,  
Truth all turns to sand.

Can they change, can they try?  
No one can say.  
Each one, different,  
So the answer may be nay.

None the more, nonetheless,  
All must believe.  
Though nothing we can do,  
Faith is all we need.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed. Feedback and comments are appreciated!


End file.
